In some side body structures, the side sill inner is separated into two parts in order to absorb an impact of a side collision and reduce the weight of the vehicle. For example, the upper side sill inner is given a thickness which is greater than the thickness of the lower side sill inner, and the upper side sill inner, the outer end of a dashboard cross member, and the lower end of a front pillar are connected together using a cassette (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4438416).
However, with the conventional technology (Japanese Patent No. 4438416), when a collision occurs at the front of a vehicle, particularly when a narrow offset collision occurs at one end of the front of the vehicle, a pole such as a guardrail support post after the collision moves in on the outside of the front side frame and toward the front wheel, or the front wheel is moved backward and an impact is applied to the front end of the side sill, and thus degree of deformation of the side sill in the longitudinal direction may increase.